The Things You Give
by SebbyPoo123
Summary: Katsuki is going to get his second chance at college. He's going to make friends, he's going to get good grades, he's going to be happy, and he might just fall in love. College! AU where Katsuki and Eijiro go to an art school. KiriBaku
1. Chapter 1: A Flash Drive

"Kacchan?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. It wasn't like the dumbass didn't have his number. Fuck, his mom made sure about six times that Deku had his number before she left. Just incase Katsuki decided to fuck off and ignore everyone. Again.

"Who the fuck else?" He snapped.

Deku was quick to ignore the bite in his tone "Why are you calling?" He asked, tone pleasant as ever "Isn't your first class this morning?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And, aren't you going?"

Katsuki could practically hear the eye roll Deku most definitely just gave him. "Obviously I'm fucking going Deku. I'm going right now."

"I'm just surprised you're calling is all." Deku had the audacity to sound relieved.

"Well for fucks sake, next time I'll think better of it" Katsuki felt hot all over. He didn't even know why he called Deku in the first place. Maybe first day jitters, but he would never fucking admit it. It was just a lot of new things at once, and he needed something old to help him feel grounded. But damn, Deku was the wrong choice.

"No! No, Kacchan! I'm glad you called. Sorry, what class is it again?"

Quick to placate as usual. "Just Art history." To be fair Katsuki didn't want to fight either. No matter how much the nerd pissed him off they were far past their years of hurtful words and throwing punches.

"Not too specific, huh?"

"No. Fucking boring. I want to be able to pick shit I'm actually interested in already."

"That's freshman year for ya."

Of course Deku would find a nice subtle way to rub in the fact that he'd already finished his freshman year, and his fucking sophomore year too.

"Yeah, it sure fucking is."

"What would you take if you had the choice?"

"Probably Greek art? I don't know I haven't even had a chance to see what my options are."

Deku gave a far too considerate hum "Well, net semester you get more leeway right?" He probably really cared too. The loser.

"Right."

"So, Greek art next semester yeah?"

"Yeah," Katsuki looked up at the building in front of him. "Well, I'm at my class."

"You're coming over later for dinner?"

"Yeah, god knows I don't want to eat the fucking food here."

Deku snorted into the phone "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"And Kacchan?"

"What?"

"Good luck!"

Deku hung up before Katsuki had a chance to tell him to fuck off. Things definitely weren't perfect between them. But, it's the best it's been in a long time. Katsuki was pretty sure it'd only keep getting better, even when he lost his shit a little bit Deku seemed to know he didn't mean it. Well, at least that he wouldn't mean it in like an hour once he calmed down, Katsuki definitely did mean it when it was coming out of his mouth.

Regardless, Katsuki really was trying to turn a new leaf. New city, new school, but same old Deku. Katsuki was pretty optimistic that he'd be able to find a space he actually belonged in, but Deku made him feel like he still had a piece of home. Even if he would rather die than tell him that. A part of him figured Deku already knew, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it either. What they had was still fragile and despite Katsuki's reluctance at first he was glad to have the fucker back in his life.

Katsuki walked into his classroom. It was located on the first floor and held in their auditorium. He quickly took a seat near the door in the back. He kicked his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him and plastered a scowl on his face. It wasn't that he didn't want people to approach him, he just… didn't want people to approach him. After everything that happened in high school he couldn't imagine how to make friends. When you're ostracized for years it can be a little tricky to recall how to interact with another person. He wanted to, god did he want to make friends, but the loneliness of the first day wasn't enough to push him out of his comfort zone.

The class dragged on, as one could imagine an art history class would. The professor was at least entertaining, and clearly invested in his definitely helped keep his attention, but even this man's eccentric behavior wasn't enough to make him care about a three hour lecture on a topic he's not interested in. This was definitely his biggest lecture, or maybe it was just a small school. The only one held in the auditorium it had half his graduating class.

He could enjoy the anonymity. In his other classes, especially his studios, he was looking forward to getting to know the teachers. But this lecture would be the reprieve. He could just be a face in the crowd. He knew ultimately something would go to shit this semester. He couldn't even remember the last time he made it more than three months without everything exploding in his face. He'd need the closer relationships with his professors to smooth it over, whatever it ended up being.

By the time the class ended Katsuki was exhausted. Three hours was too long to justifiably just go over the syllabus, so of course they started their material. And of course they already had an essay.

They were expected to write a four page essay on themselves, why they decided to come to an art school, what their expectations are, and specifically how this class would help further their careers. So basically a ton of bullshitting.

Katsuki aced this sort of essays. Talking about how he found his way to art school was easy. Especially when it didn't have to come out of his mouth and would only be typed into an essay and submitted through email to a professor, he'll probably never talk to in person.

He took the short walk to the building next door and up to the 12th floor. The schools library. The library was already his favorite spot. The first floor was specifically for studying, school work, typical library shit. But, the second, or more like 13th, floor was for drawing. They had easels lined against the walls, that were really more windows than walls, and looked down over the city.

But, Katsuki only needed to work on his essay so he made his way over to one of the computers they had. He would have preferred to work on his own laptop, but had accidentally broke it in half right before the semester started. It really was an accident. After a particularly long day of shopping and packing with his mom he may have sat on it while it was open on his bed. It was fucking stupid, but not really his fault. At Least that's what he told his parents while begging them to get him a new one. They caved, but not until they were already moving Katsuki into his dorm last week. You'd think they would have rushed the shipping, but no, it wouldn't be here until that Thursday. Two more days and he wouldn't have to use a stupid USB.

Katsuki didn't need to be at Deku's until around Four. With three and a half hours to go he focused on his essay, he could kill three pages if he worked hard enough.

…

It only took Katsuki ten minutes to walk to Deku's place. It'd probably be a bitch once the temperature really started to drop, but at the moment it was perfect. It was pretty chilly for so early in september. He really hoped Deku's roommates weren't around. He didn't want to be forced to socialize with any of his fucking friends.

Standing on the stoop he took a deep breath before ringing the bell for apartment 3 labeled "Iida, Midoriya, Uraraka". It only took a few seconds before he was buzzed in and he made his was up to the third floor.

"Kacchan!" Deku exclaimed from the doorway. He already had it open waiting for Katsuki. "How was your first day?"

"Jesus, let me get in the fucking door first."

"Right, sorry come on in. Do you want anything?"

"Water."

"Gotcha." Deku made room for Karsuki to come inside before closing the door behind him and making his way to the kitchen.

Katsuki went to sit on the couch. Deku's apartment was pretty nice considering they were college kids in a city. Three bedrooms with the living room and kitchen as actual separate rooms.

"Our water temperature is super weird so I can't guarantee this is going to be cold, or even room temperature if I'm honest. Do you want ice?" Deku yelled from the other room.

"Yeah I'll take some fuckin ice. Can't you complain to like the landlord or something?"

"We did" Deku made his way over to the couch with two glasses of water, generously filled with ice "And we didn't hear back. It's fine though, oddly enough, it's just the kitchen sink that's weird."

"So at least the shower works." Katsuki took his water and took an awkward sip. It was pretty warm.

"Exactly. So come on, how was your first day?"

"It was fuckin fine. Pretty standard, pretty boring. We got assigned an essay, I didn't talk to anyone, I worked on my essay, and now I'm here."

"Hmm, what's the essay about?"

Katsuki snorted "Ourselves. Typical introduction shit. He wants us to talk about our journey to art school basically and how we think it'll help our careers."

"Oh so you'll do great."

"Yeah totally."

Deku smiled at Katsuki in that 'I want to say something but you might punch me in the stomach if I say it' kind of way.

He let out an exasperated sigh "Fuckin what Deku?"

"Have you found a new therapist here?"

"No." Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Do you… Are you looking for one?"

"Yeah, I've just been busy and, uh, haven't found one that seems suitable or whatever." Katsuki sat up a little straighter giving Deku a hard look.

Deku gave him a hard look right back "In the whole city? You haven't found on yet? Your mom said you started looking back in-"

"I started looking when I got accepted but I just haven't- why did the old hag tell you that?" Katsuki snapped.

"Oh come on, Kacchan. You know she expects me to keep tabs on you."

"Well that's just fucking-"

"Even if we both know that's ridiculous. I'm going to be here for you, but you know how she is."

"Oh I know how she fucking is. I'm sorry you have to know how she is." Katsuki gave him an apologetic smile, one that Deku returned.

"Hah, it's fine I've known her almost as long as you have."

"I really am looking."

"I thought you actually liked therapy?"

"That's the problem I like therapy back home. I'm used to doctor McCormick and it's not easy when you first start. I went through five therapists before I settled on McCormick, and even then I wasn't happy about it. It took so much time to get comfortable and actually make progress. I don't want to start over and talk about everything again."

"What if you didn't?"

"What? Just not get a therapist?"

"No, you should definitely get a therapist. Your mom will kill both of us if you don't. And it's good for you. I'm just saying what if you don't tell them everything? There's no like rule you have to right? You're going to see your old therapist when you're home, what if you just use the one you have here to help you with, well, your life here."

"I, uh, guess that could be fine."

"And then if you end up getting comfortable it's not like you can't just talk to them about everything."

"Okay, yeah that's actually a good point. I fucking hate to admit it but I think that made me feel a little better."

Deku's face was way too smug for Katsuki's liking. He shoved him and stood.

"Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything Kacchan."

"Your face said enough Deku. Let's fucking cook."

…

They made quick work of the Gyudon. Katsuki took over most of it, he couldn't help it- it was Katsuki's way or no way and he could be a bit controlling at times. Deku was used to it. He took the orders in stride and let Katsuki take over when ever he claimed that Deku was 'doing it wrong and needed to get the fuck out of the way'.

Katsuki was suspicious of the amount of food they were making, but it wasn't like he could tell Deku not to make some for his roommates in his own apartment. He really hoped he wouldn't have to eat with them but those hopes were shattered when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Oh my _God, _it smells so good in here!"

Katsuki watched a short brunette bounce into the room. She had a pretty round face. Probably the kind of girl Inko would be happy to have Deku bring home. Katsuki made a mental note to ask about their relationship later.

"We made some for everyone! Ochako this is Kacchan.

"It's Katsuki, Deku's just an idiot."

"Oh, the infamous Kacchan!" She smirked at him and he shot back a scowl.

"Shut the fuck up round face."

Ochako promptly ignored him "Deku, Tenya isn't going to be home until way later he's in the library. I hardly got his attention enough to tell him I was heading back."

"That's okay we'll just save him a bowl. He'll appreciate it when he comes back starving."

Katsuki fumed silently in the corner while he was ignored. It was likely Deku warned her that Katsuki would be an ass and how to handle it. Which was somehow way more annoying.

Deku served them all and they went to eat on the couch. It wasn't as awkward as Katsuki thought it would be and Ochako was actually funny. He tried hard not to laugh but a few slipped through and she looked way to pleased with herself. Maybe Deku's friends wouldn't be terrible, but he wasn't planning on sticking around long enough to meet the other one.

Once they finished eating he gathered the dishes and went to clean up the kitchen. Deku joined him shortly after but only leaned against the door frame and watched.

"You just gonna stand their like a fucking idiot, or are you gonna help?"

"You seem like you have it under control." Deku smirked but did push himself away from the wall to grab a towel and started drying the dishes as Katsuki washed. "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"No, I set it up for every other day."

"That's good." Deku said with a nod "You should really just send me a screenshot of your schedule so I don't have to ask."

"Alright."

"And you should come over soon. We can cook together again."

"I'm only saying yes because I don't have a real kitchen."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Once the kitchen was cleaned, sans one bowl left over for Tenya, Katsuki said goodbye to Deku and Ochako and made his way back to his dorm. He was happy to relax, the day was full of too many people and he craved the solitude. He settled into his bed and grabbed a book. He'd try the whole making friends thing in his next class.

…

Eijiro let his head fall back against the wall. The thunk sounded far too loud in the empty elevator. He really didn't want to be in a bad mood, but who the hell assigns an essay on the first day? He was sure that all his friends at different schools just went over their syllabi the first day. So what if their class was three hours long? The professor could have totally just let them leave early. The last thing he wanted to do was write an essay about himself in the library. Arguably his least favorite place in the school. Sure it was pretty, and spacious, and totally the ideal environment to work. But he just really didn't want to sit up here working when he could be heading back to his dorm and hanging out with his new (self proclaimed) 'homies for life.'

He had gone to the dorm after class and had hung around with his new friends. Who, of course, had plans to go out already to a party that night. A party he would definitely want to be at. But he needed to get this done first. Just finish this in a few hours, hopefully be back at the dorm by 9, and then go with them. That gave him about three hours and 12 minutes.

His roommates were a bit eccentric. They met at Accepted Students Day and agreed that if they all decided to go they should dorm together. He was pretty excited they seemed really cool but he'd never really get to know if he had to spend all his time in the library.

And he did have to be here. He could totally work on his laptop in his room. But he knew he wouldn't. He could hardly focus by himself, he definitely wouldn't focus with his roommates laughing in their common space.

So here he was, walking into the library to work on a dumb essay.

He made his way over toward the computers, he decided to not bring his laptop because he was gonna be around computers anyway. He brought a flash drive with him. But when he went to stick it in the monitor he was faced with one already jammed in the hole.

He ejected it, pulled it out, and rolled it around in his fingers. He had no idea who this belonged to. He looked around didn't see anyone else by the computers and he didn't remember anyone being there when he walked in. Putting it back in he decided to just check it for work. There was probably some paper, which would likely have a header, and therefore a name. And with a name he'd have a much better chance of getting it back to its rightful owner.

The first thing on the flashdrive appeared to be an essay. Titled "Keep Moving Forward", kind of cheesy but what the fuck did Kirishima care. He opened it and right at the top was a name. Katsuki Bakugou.

Eijiro immediately recognized it. This kid lived on the same floor as him in the dorm. He saw his name on the door of a room just a little down the hall from him. He had to pass it every time he got off the elevator.

Easy, he'd be able to get this back to him no problem. And since it's the first day he'd probably be upset if he thinks he lost his flash drive.

Eijiro couldn't stop his eyes from travelling downward to see the essay was for the same class he just had that morning, the same essay he was about to write. He tapped his fingers nervously against the table top. It wouldn't hurt to take a peak at what he wrote, right? Just to get an idea of where he should start. Introductions were always so annoying. Just a little peak and then he'll close it.

_I was nearly expelled from my high school. There are a lot of reasons why I ended up in that situation, and a lot of people I could try to blame. That won't change anything, and it won't help me. I could be angry about what happened, or I could choose to be grateful for what it has taught me. What it taught me was that I love to make art. Spending months in art therapy showed me how I could turn things around and do something I love with my life. I want to be-_

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have read that. He felt a slimy. What an invasion of privacy, why the hell did he think that was okay? Jeez, now he's going to have to hand this flashdrive to this random kid and the entire time he's going to be thinking about how his slimy ass read part of his essay and now he knows this random kid goes to therapy and almost got expelled from school. How fucking Unmanly.

He also couldn't help but think about how boring his paper would be in comparison. Which was super unfair, but true. Their professor probably gets hundreds of essays about how his students juts love art, how it's their passion. How many really hand something in worth reading?

Eijiro figured he could dig a little deeper. Why was he at art school? What did he really want to get out of this?

To be the first one in his family to go to college? To work towards a future he actually wants to live? To prove the naysayers wrong? He wasn't even sure himself. Was this the easy option or the hard option? He figured those were good starting questions. They'd probably make a good introduction paragraph.

…

Eijiro stared at the name on the door in front of him. Katsuki Bakugo. Only one name, he must have a single, which is pretty lucky. Or maybe he was dangerous to live with being almost expelled and in therapy and… Okay, no, that's terrible. There's also no one they would let him on campus if he was a threat to anyone.

Eijiro knocked twice against the door. He could hear rustling on the other side. It opened to reveal a ruffled head of blonde hair. Eijiro was quick to notice that this Katsuki was a few inches shorter than him, and that his hair might be the cutest thing he ever saw. Puffs of blonde spikes jutting out in all directions and he wanted to pet it so badly. Just see if it was soft. But obviously that'd be super weird, and he already was super weird for reading this kids essay.

Eijiro cringed at the memory and finally looked at his face and was met with an impatient scowl.

"Can I fucking help you?" Katsuki snapped after a minute of Eijiro just staring at him dumbly.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, I found this in the library!" He said holding up the small flash drive in two fingers.

Katsuki snatched it out of his hand. "How the fuck did you know it was mine?"

Wow, okay, so this kid curses a lot. "I just opened up an essay to read the name. Don't worry! I didn't read anything!" Eijiro was quick to placate and was immediately struck with guilt.

Katsuki didn't so much reply as grunt before trying to close his door. He was stopped by a quick foot .

"Hey!" Eijiro exclaimed

""Fiucking what?" Katsuki gave the door a gentle shove, probably to judge if Eijiro's foot would move. It didn't budge. Eijiro thought it was cute.

"Do you want to come to a party with me and my friends tonight? We live just down the hall." Eijiro asked gesturing vaguely in the direction of his suite.

"No, I don't fucking know you. Bye" Katsuki tried to shove the door again, a little harder this time.

Eijiro stopped it with a hand flat against the wood. "Ah man, but it's the first night of classes! Don't you wanna get that college experience?" Eijiro wasn't really sure why he was pushing so hard. Maybe it was because Katsuki looked so miserable when he opened the door. Looked like he had a long day.

"Not really."

"I swear it'll be fun!" Or maybe Eijiro just wanted to hear about why he almost got expelled.

"If I say yes will you leave me the fuck alone?" Katsuki said through a clenched jaw.

"Yes! Totally!"

"Then I will fucking go with you." Katsuki tried shoving the door shut again but Eijiro still didn't budge.

"Awesome! I'll come get you when we're leaving! See you in a little bit!" Eijiro flashed a big smile before finally stepping away from the door and letting Katsuki slam it in his face.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Hope

Eijiro quickly shut the door behind him and came to plop down on the floor next to the couch "Alright, I may have done something super weird."

Denki and Hanta looked up from whatever they were watching on Hanta's laptop to give Eijiro the same questioning stare.

"How weird are we talking?"

Eijiro ran a hand over his face "I came across a USB in the library and I took it so I could return it to its owner."

Denki nodded his head "Okay, so far you just sound like a decent human."

"How did you know whose it was?" Hanta asked still giving him that questioning look.

"I decided to just open a paper to read the header."

"Definitely getting weirder, go on"

"I mean logically that makes sense," Hanta added "Even if it is a little awkward."

"Then I noticed it was for our same class we had today."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, so, I ended up reading the introduction paragraph to get inspired for mine."

"Plagiarism!" Denki exclaimed.

"No," Hanta dead panned back "But a total invasion of privacy man."

"I know! Dude, and it was all personal and I feel super weird about it." Eijiro threw his head back against the couch.

"That sucks yo." Denki sympathised with a pat to Eijiro's shoulder.

"Oh I'm not done."

"Okay, shit, carry on."

"So I still had to return it to this kid. I felt all guilt and unmanly and then he opened the door and he's just this grumpy looking little fluff ball."

"So you felt worse because you think he's cute?" Denki asked with a suggestive smile.

"I don't know maybe? But, that's not even the weirdest part"

"Oh God" Hanta groaned.

"The weirdest part is that I invited him to the party we're going to tonight, and wouldn't leave his doorway until he agreed to go."

"Dude."

"Until he agreed to go? You practically harassed him!"

Kirishima shrugged one shoulder "I mean he caved after I asked twice so like it wasn't that crazy but I was still being super weird."

"Oh fuck," Denki mummbled "So now we have to go to this party later with a kid we don't know, knowing you were a total creep to him."

"If you don't want it to seem like you were harassing him maybe refrain from using the word 'caved' to describe his agreeance to come."

Eijiro looked over at Hanta to answer his annoyed look with a wide smile.

"Oh! And he lives right down the hall. That's how I knew how to get it back to him."

"Great so now if this kid finds out you creeped so hard we're all going to have to see him all the time."

"Don't act like your the victim Denki!"

"Well, you're not the victim here either Ei."

"I know! I just want you guys to act normal later."

Hanta shrugged "Yeah, alright."

"Nu-uh!" Denki said shoving Hanta "I can not do it I'm definitely gonna say something weird! You shouldn't have told us until tomorrow!"

"I was panicking I had to tell you immediately." Eijiro argued "I think if I didn't say anything now I would have acted weird all night and you guys would have noticed and totally called me out on it."

"Wouldn't that be easier to play off then all of us acting weird?"

"I think I'll be fine" Hanta said airily.

"Shut up Hanta."

"I"m just saying I don't think it will matter. If he doesn't know any of us he won't know we're acting weird."

"Do you think he's actually going to come?"

Eijiro shrugged "I guess we'll find out when we go to his door."

"Did you invite him out of guilt or because you think he's cute?" Denki asked.

"I don't even know. I think the guilt."

"So him being cute is just a plus?"

"Shut up. But I guess so." Eijiro got up and went over to his room

"Well we should probably get ready. It starts at 10."

"Oaky- oh fuck I didnt tell him when it was."

"Hah, this is terrible."

"Shut up Deki." Eijiro mumbled before shutting his door.

…

Katsuki could hear the idiots whispering outside of his door. Bits of 'just knock idiot' and 'hold on hold on!' muffled through the wood door. He could just pretend he wasn't in there once they did get around to knocking. Just stand very still and very quiet and wait until he heard them walk away. But he didn't want to. He didn't know how to make friends and here was this weird oaf trying to force him to hang out. It was too easy he couldn't say no. Even if the thought of a crowded apartment made his skin crawl. It'd be hot and loud and just thinking about it made him feel pretty terrible, but if he really wanted to leave he could. And he did take the time to get ready after all. He didn't do anything too intense just ripped black jeans and a dark red t shirt, but he might as well go and see how it is.

After what had to be five minutes of that guy and his roommates arguing outside his door one of them knocked. With a deep breathe Katsuki opened the door to reveal the same stupid face he'd been met just a few hours earlier.

"You never told me your name, shitty hair." Katsuki was quick to say before anyone else had a chance to speak.

The guys face flushed as his hand moved up to his spikes self consciously. "Ah shit, my bad. I'm Eijiro. This is Denki and Hanta." He pointed at the guys behind him. "Sorry I forgot to tell you when we were leaving."

"It's fine."

They stood in the doorway and awkwardly looked at each other for a few seconds.

"So, are we fucking going or what?" Katsuki snapped

"Ooh Feisty!" The pikachu look alike piped up and pulled the other two away by their sleeves.

Katsuki glared at him but was at least glad that they were actually moving out of his doorway.

The party was actually in the same area as Deku's apartment so they just walked. Katsuki was glad to know he really could just walk back to campus if he got too annoyed by it all. He pulled nervously at the hem of his shirt.

"How did you know about this party?" Katsuki asked as they walked up to the front door.

"Some upperclassmen I matched with on tinder invited me." Denki didn't attempt to knock. The sound of the music inside was already so loud outside the door it was pointless to try. When he opened the door Katsuki was met with an onslaught of sound and smell, none of it pleasant. He hesitated outside for a second and immediately tensed up at the hand placed against his back. Eijiro gave him a little push to urge him to walk into the crowded house and Katsuki couldn't help but jerk away from his touch. WIth flushed cheeks he avoided the confused look Eijiro gave him and the uncomfortable feeling creeping up his spine and stepped into the crowded room. It really was like Katsukis worst nightmare, but he was stubborn if nothing else and he'd give it more than ten minutes before he panicked and left.

Eijiro was close behind him as they made their way through the living room. Hanta and Denki were quick to disappear into the crowd. "Do you want a drink?" Eijiro yelled over the noise.

Katsuki didn't miss the way Eijiro reached out to hold his arm when he leaned forward to be heard better, or how he retracted his arm just as quickly. Katsuki wasn't sure which bothered him more. The way his stomach rolled at the thought of Eijiro grabbing his arm, or that Eijiro was being respectful of boundaries he didn't even have to vocialize.

"Sure."

"Beer fine?"

"I don't fucking care."

Katsuki scowled at the grin Eijiro flashed him and watched as he weaved through the crowd towards the kitchen. He took the moment alone to take in his surroundings. Only one visible exit, but he wouldn't be surprised if there was a back door. Most of the old houses, turned apartments, in this area had them. Like Deku's place. It was small like Deku's too, fortunate to have a living room separated from the kitchen, but it was cramped and the amount of bodies squished in the space made Katsuki feel a little trapped. He wrapped his arms tight around his chest and took a small step towards the front door. He could just leave now. Skip the inevitable panic attack, maybe have it anyway once he gets back home, but he didn't even actually know anyone here. He wasn't built for this, he never had the sort of socialization that prepares you to meet people at parties, to initiate making friends. He isolated himself way too long. He could even just go to Deku's crash there. He wouldn't ask questions. Well he wouldn't ask them until the morning, and maybe Katsuki would actually be able to talk about it by the morning.

"Katsuki?" Eijiro stood in front of Katsuki holding two beers looking concerned. "You alright?"

Katsuki tried to relax his shoulder and unclench his jaw. "I'm fine."

Eijiro nodded but didn't look all that convinced. He handed him the beer and took a sip of his own. " Not into parties?"

Katsuki shrugged "I just don't fucking care about them."

"I have a trick to get comfortable faster." Eijiro smirked.

Katsuki just raised an eyebrow in response.

"You chug your first beer, that way while you work through your second you're already starting to chill out while your body is rushed with alcohol."

Katsuki eyed him skeptically "And that actually works?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a placebo effect. Like you just know that the alcohol will make you chill out and you convince yourself it's already happening if you drink faster."

"That just sounds fucking dumb, and dangerous."

"Well that's why I only said the first beer. Do you wanna do it?"

Katsuki considers it. He's never really been drunk before. When Deku graduated high school early they broke into his parents liquor cabinet and drank a little bit to celebrate. It just ended with them getting caught and Deku throwing up in Katsukis bathroom in the morning but that was the extent of his experience with alcohol.

Katsuki shrugged half-heartedly and brought his beer up to cheers with Eijiro. He watched Eijiro start to chug before pressing his beer to his lips with shaky hands. He wasn't a fan of the taste really but he didn't know of an alcoholic drink that actually tastes good. Katsuki couldn't finish it in one go and was pretty surprised when Eijiro did. He quickly downed the rest of it.

"Let's go get another from the kitchen."

Katsuki followed him and was dismayed to find it just as crowded. There was a box of room temperature beer on the floor that Eijiro was reaching into and a pitcher of some dark liquid on the counter.

Eijiro noticed Katsuki eyeing it. "I never trust the drinks like that. I really doubt anyone put anything in it at something this chill, but I've heard too many horror stories from friends who go to huge house parties."

Katsuki was a little hung up on the fact that Eijiro referred to this as chill. What the fuck was a huge house party when there was hardly any room fro him to breathe here. Eijiro mistook the repulsed look on Katsukis face and continued on none the wiser to his inner dilemma.

"I know it's fucked up. I have a friend who goes here, Mina, but she was hanging out at some big university, ya know with frats and all that shit, and at one of the parties they found a girl passed out in some room and they brought her back to Mina's friend's dorm and the girl didn't wake up for like fifteen hours. Like they literally carried her back and they couldn't get her to wake up. They wanted to bring her to the hospital but they kind of panicked and just kept an eye on her. Anyway the girl woke up and told Mina that she only had one drink and couldn't remember the night at all."

"Wow, that is fucked up. Was she okay?"

"Oh yeah, thank god. Mina found her like right after she had that drink they figured it out patching together the night, but it could have been really terrible."

Katsuki eyed the pitcher again wearily. "That just makes me want to dump that shit."

"I totally get that, but you can't assume everyone's bad."

"Feels a little worth it."

"Like I said, this party is small enough that I feel like we can trust it. Also, look," Eijiro pointed to a girl in the corner of the kitchen with a cup filled with the mystery drink "that's the girl Denki matched with. This is her place and she's drinking it. I still stay away from it just to keep myself safe though." Eijiro looked way too nonchalant about it all. Katsuki idly wondered how often he partied before college. A buff guy like him was probably really popular, probably varsity football or something ultra masculine like that. He looked the type.

"How did you end up at art school?" Katsuki asked and was surprised by the guilty look on EIjiros face.

"What do you mean?"

"You just kind of look like a jock." Katsuki shrugged and took a sip.

"Hey, I'm multifaceted. A person can be two things."

"So you are a jock." Katsuki smirked and the pout on Eijiro's face.

"Was. I was on my school's football team, but I also took AP art. I tried a lot of things throughout high school."

"Well aren't you just so impressive."

Kirishima barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Hardly, I just liked to keep busy. Did you do any sports?"

"I, uh, no not really."

"Not really?"

"Freshman year I was on the baseball team but I didn't play any other years." Katsuki looked towards the door that led back to the living room. Eijiro must have felt the awkward tension because he didn't press why exactly Katsuki only played Freshman year but he did gesture back towards the living room. "Do you wanna go out there?"

"I don't give a shit it's just really crowded."

"Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?"

Katsuki nodded and let Eijiro lead the way. Once outside Katsuki felt like he could finally breathe.

"So how did you end up at art school?" Eijiro asked as they took a seat on the front steps.

"I'm good at it."

Eijiro laughed and Katsuki couldn't help but smile. He felt a lot calmer outside of that chaotic environment.

"Okay, but like, did you take art classes in high school?"

"No." It wasn't said with any bite but there was a finality to the word that Eijiro listened to.

"I wonder what Denki and Hanta are up to."

"Probably something stupid."

"Hey man you don't even know them!"

"Yeah but they seem the type."

"I mean, yeah but you shouldn't say it!"

Katsuki smiled too easily. Maybe he was actually feeling the affects of the alcohol, maybe it was the immense relief of not having so many bodies around him, but he didn't actually hate this. Talking to Eijiro that is. "I say a lot of things I shouldn't."

"Yeah, you have a such a potty mouth."

Katsuki couldn't help but laugh at that "How old are we shitty hair, that you just said potty mouth?"

"What! My hair isn't shitty!" he raised a self conscious hand to run over the red spikes "And it's accurate you have a potty mouth."

Katsuki scoffed "You sound like my fucking mom."

"Well she sounds like a really smart lady."

"Actually, she'd probably say 'You have such a fucking potty mouth you fucking brat'." Katsuki pitched his voice higher to mock her and snorted at his own accuracy.

"So you get it from her?" Eijiro laughed into his beer.

"Oh yeah, and she's a damn hypocrite. She curses so much more than I do."

"I'd love to see a conversation between you two."

"It's not for the weak of heart."

"Oh I think I could handle it."

They settled into a comfortable silence and Katsuki was surprised by how natural it felt. Maybe Eijiro just had that sort of effect on people where you were instantly drawn to him. Katsuki glanced over and took in the boy sitting next to him as he looked up at the sky. He was pretty, long black eyelashes, big dark eyes, and what looked like a little scar over his eyelid. He'd have to ask about that sometime if they were still going to hang out after this. Katsuki found that thought left him feeling optimistic for the semester. He could have a friend right on his floor. Maybe they'd have some classes together and maybe he could get used to the other two idiots.

His thoughts were interrupted when Eijiro looked over and smiled at Katsuki. With burning cheeks he looked away and up at the sky. "What were you staring at?" He asked through a scratchy throat.

"The stars, or more like the lack of stars."

"Yeah dumbass. We're in the city."

"I know I'm just always shocked by how different it feels. Where I'm from we have so many stars and here it's just so… gray."

"I didn't really think about it."

"I guess maybe I'm just a little homesick."

Katsuki looked over to see the sad smile that he could hear in Eijiros voice. "I'm not."

Eijiro tilted his head to look Katsuki in the eyes. "No?"

"No."

"I guess we've only been here a few days."

Katsuki looked down at the warm beer in his hand and decided not to answer. There wasn't anything he could really say to that anyway. Yeah, they'd only been here a few days but he didn't see a future of feeling home sick. Not even the warm feeling in his chest from the drink could stop the sour feeling in his stomach when he thought about home. He shivered just thinking about going back there.

"You alright man? You seem cold." Eijiro put a gentle hand on Katsuki's arm and rubbed it lightly and by some strange chance it didn't make Katsuki's skin crawl. He didn't pull away this time and looked up at Kirishima with wide startled eyes. His skin broke out in gooseflesh and before he could respond Eijiro was pulling back and taking his jacket off. He draped it over Katsukis shoulders and went back to looking at the sky. "At Least we see the moon."

Katsuki pulled the jacket a little tighter around him. "It'd take a lot more than a little light pollution to block out the moon"

"I guess that's true" Eijiro said through a laugh.

For the first time since they sat down Katsuki realized how close Eijiro was sitting next to him. There arms almost touched. Usually he was so hyper aware of these things it was a shock to be sitting so close to this guy he hardly knows and not be fazed by it. Maybe people have a reason to talk about the wonders of alcohol, maybe he'd be lucky enough that it shuts up all the worst parts of his head.

"There you guys are!" Denki exclaimed behind them. Katsuki nearly jumped out of his skin but Eijiro just turned around and said "Oh hey Denki, hey Hanta."

"We were looking for you guys inside and thought maybe you left without us."

"Nah, just came outside to get away from the noise."

"Well now that we know you didn't ditch us here we're gonna go back in. You comin?"

Eijiro looked at Katsuki as if to ask if he was okay with it. Katsuki wasn't about to tell him he couldn't go hang out with his actual friends at the party he actually wanted to be at so he just shrugged and stood up.

Katsuki followed the others into the house and instantly regretted it. He still definitely wasn't drunk enough to be comfortable around this number of people. He stayed close to Eijiros back. So close that when Eijiro turned around to say something he bumped right into his chest. Katsuki took a step back and stuttered out an awkward apology. Eijiro responded with a smile and pointed towards the kitchen. Katsuki nodded and followed him over to grab more drinks, and some for the others.

Back in the living room they were fortunate enough to find the couch empty. Katsuki took a seat next to the arm rest and pulled his body as close to it as he physically could but when the other joined him he was still squished besides Eijiro. He downed half his beer and tried to get comfortable.

They sat there for a while with Katsuki just listening to the others. They weren't that annoying all things considered and Katsuki actually caught himself laughing at most of their dumb stories.

"So, Hanta's pushing me in the shopping cart down the road." Denki said.

"The one you stole?" Some random girl sitting on the floor asked.

"Yes! From the last story! We hid it in my shed for weeks. Anyway, we decided to ride it down the hill I lived on."

"Both at the same time?"

"Yes! Listen! So Hanta's pushing it cus he's taller so we figured it'd be easier to jump into it while it's moving."

"But didn't you say before his hands were taped to it?" A guy perched on the arm rest pointed out. "How does that make sense?"

"I don't know but it felt genius at the time. So he gets it going so fast." Denki says with a wicked smile.

"Too fast." Hanta cuts in.

"Oh for sure. Hanta tries to jump in and it was at this moment we realized he couldn't do it while taped to the fucking cart."

"So I'm just like dangling off the shopping cart with my lanky body dragging on the sidewalk."

"Right, and as soon as you did that it threw the whole cart off route and we ended up swerving right into a bush on the side of the road!"

"Thank God too cus I had already skinned my shin so bad at that point." Sero pulled up his jeans to show everyone a nasty scar running up his shin.

"Except that we hit the bush with enough force to throw me out of the cart! I landed in my neighbors yard and broke my wrist."

"Had you just not taped my hands to the handle maybe we could have made it all the way down the hill."

Katsuki gaped at them before barking out a laugh. "What the fuck!" He said through gasps "You guys could have died!"

"How high were you guys?" Eijiro demanded as he tried to catch his breath. He laughed so hard throughout the story Katsuki thought he was going to throw up at one point.

"Dude we weren't high! We were like 12, we didn't discover the joys of weed until high school."

Hanta smiled wide and Katsuki couldn't help but notice how big his teeth were. "We should just lie and say we were high."

Eijiro nodded vigorously "Oh definitely." Now that he seemed to be able to breath again he leaned back into Katsukis side.

The guy on the arm rest pulled out a cutting board from his bag and balanced it on his lap "Does anyone have any to throw?"

Katsuki had no idea what he was talking about and watched as Hanta reached into his bag and pulled out a jar with weed. He felt kind of dumb and out of place. He'd never smoked before, he'd never even been faced with the choice. The guy rolled a joint so fast Katsuki was secretly impressed.

As they passed it Katsuki felt his palms get sweaty. Eijiro took another hit and went to pass it to Katsuki.

"Do you want a hit?"

"I've never smoked before."

Denki spoke up from the other side of Eijiro. "There's no pressure. If you want to go ahead, but don't feel like you gotta."

Katsuki ignored him and looked at the joint in his hand. "I guess I could try it." He said with a shrug.

"Okay, when you pull you have to actually inhale it. But don't inhale too much. You'll probably cough." Eijiro said as he looked around for a drink for him. Denki noticed and got up to go get water from the kitchen.

With the added space on the couch Katsuki pushed Eijiro over a bit and stretched out.

"Are you sure you want to?" Eijiro asked.

"I've never really thought about it but I don't really have a reason not to." Katsuki wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants before he took the joint from Eijiro.

He put it to his mouth and pulled, and almost immediately choked. He coughed into his elbow and took the water bottle that Denki offered.

Eijiro took it out of his hand and rubbed his back in a small circle. "You alright man?"

"That's terrible." Katsuki coughed out.

Eijiro laughed quietly and passed the joint over to Denki. "You get used to it with time, I guess."

Katsuki chugged half the bottle "At least now I know it's terrible."

Eijiro still had his hand resting against the small of Katsuki's back and the sensation left his head a little fuzzy. Or maybe that was from the tiny amount of smoke he actually inhaled. Yup, that was probably it. He leaned into the touch and Eijiro seemed to notice because he started rubbing circles into his shirt again.

Eijiro looked back towards Katsuki and all he could think was how red Eijiros eyes were they were hazy and unfocused, but he looked really good.

"Do you wanna leave soon? I'm always so tired after I smoke."

Katsuki smiled "Yeah, definitely."

Eijiro leaned over to whisper into Denkis ear.

"Alright me and Hanta are gonna stay. We'll see you back at the dorm later." He leaned towards Katsuki "It was nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll see you neighbor."

Katsuki gave him a weird look "Yeah."

They got up to leave and Hanta waved from his spot on the couch but Katsuki didn't wave back. He inclined his head a little to show he at least saw it. He shoved his hands in his pockets of Eijiro's jacket and walked out with Eijiro in tow.

The walk back to the dorm felt quicker now that he actually survived the night. Survived and even enjoyed it. Eijiro didn't let them walk in silence and Katsuki found himself smiling the whole way back.

They walked to Katsuki door and he pulled Eijiro's jacket off and handed it over.

"Oh! Right, thank you."

There was a moment of silence where they both lingered after Katsuki opened the door.

"Could I get your number?" Eijiro cheeks blossomed with color as he continued "So I could invite you to another party or something."

Katsuki felt his own face heat up and took the phone out of Ejirios hand. He shoved it back into his hand once his contact was added.

Eijiro blinded him with a smile before saying goodbye and heading down the hall towards his room. Katsuki's face felt hot for way too long after Eijiro had left.


	3. Chapter 3: Companionship

"Oh lover boy?"

Eijirou rolled over and stared at his bedroom door. He could hear Denki tapping his fingers against the wood.

"Lover boy?" Denki yelled through the door again.

"Fuckin', what Denks?" Eijirou yelled back as he rolled back over to face the wall. He heard the door creak open and was unsurprised when he felt the edge of the bed dip under Denki's weight.

"So, you came home with a boy last night?"

"Are you asking me or telling me? And you know it wasn't like that."

Denki pulled on Eijirou's arm until he got him to fall onto his back. "I don't know anything. You and Katsuki came back way before me and Hanta."

Eijirou just stared at him but Denki just smiled right back and waited.

Eijirou was the first to cave "Nothing happened, I just walked him to his room and said goodnight. Why would you think something would?"

Denki gave him an unimpressed look "Uh, I don't know. Maybe because by the end of the night you couldn't take your eyes or hands off of him and then asked him to go home early with you and then all weirdly whispered in my ear that you were leaving with him."

Eijirou's face was suddenly way too warm and he huffed at Denki's satisfied smile. "Look, he's cute but I didn't get the vibe he felt the same way at all. When we first got there I hardly touched him and he seemed kind of freaked out and he seemed like he wanted to leave until we, like, went outside."

"Okay, and then you went outside and made him fall for you with your charming smile and kind eyes and then his whole attitude for you changed."

"Shut up. That did not happen."

"Oh? So, you're telling me he wasn't wearing your jacket when we interrupted you two on the porch? And are you telling me he didn't let you rub his back for like thirty minutes on the couch?"

"Dude, don't get my hopes up."

Denki sighed "Did you atleast get his number?"

Instead of answering Eijirou just rolled back over to hide his flaming cheeks in his pillow.

"Dude!" Denki exclaimed, smacking his shoulder "You totally did!"

Eijirou felt the weight leave the bed and was relieved the interrogation was over.

"Hanta!" Denki yelled outside of Eijirou's door.

Or not. Eijirou pulled his blanket up over his head.

"What?" Hanta yelled back from the other bedroom in their suite.

"Ei got his number!"

"Good for Ei."

"Come here so we can talk about it!"

Eijirou contemplated running over to lock his door to avoid it but he knew they'd just be relentless and a locked door would do little to stop them. He decided to just get up and go to their common area. Luckily Eijirou's roommate wasn't here otherwise the poor kid would probably hate them already.

Once Eijirou settled onto the couch with his blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders he waited for whatever Denki had to ask him. He looked over at the blonde sitting on the floor in front of him and sighed. "Go ahead."

"I just want to know what your plan is."

"My what?"

"Your plan to win Katsuki's heart!"

Hanta rolled his eyes and Eijirou was glad he wasn't the only one who thought this was a little ridiculous. "There's no plan dude."

"There should be!"

"How about," Hanta cut in "you just talk to him like a normal person and see if you even like him as a friend first."

Eijirou nodded his head "Yup, good plan Hanta."

"Where's the fun in that?" Denki asked with a pout.

"I think that sounds plenty fun." Eijirou argued "Getting to know him like a normal person. He actually seemed pretty cool the little bit we did get to talk during the party. If not a little weird."

Hanta snorted. "Weird how?"

Eijirou waved his hand around vaguely. "Just like, shy I guess? I don't think he'd ever been to a party before."

Denki put his hand on his chest "Oh my gosh a baby. You're gonna corrupt this poor boy!"

Eijirou picked up a couch cushion and chucked it at Denki's face. He dodged it easily and laughed at the pink now dusting Eijirou's cheeks.

"I guess it's a good thing you creeped on his essay." Hanta offered with an amused smirk.

Eijirou cringed "I still feel so bad about that."

"Good."

Denki looked at Hanta confused. "Why is that good?"

"If Ei didn't feel bad he wouldn't be human."

Eijirou agreed but he couldn't help but worry "What if he finds out and it makes him hate me?"

Hanta shrugged "If you think it'd be better to be honest up front then tell him, but personally I don't think it's that big of a deal. It was shitty of you and I guess it depends how personal that stuff was or how much of it you read, but I'm sure he'll be understanding."

Denki barked out a laugh "I fucking doubt it! We hadn't even known him for five seconds and he called Eijirou's hair shitty! He doesn't seem like the nicest person."

Eijirou's jaw dropped "Is this not the same person you were asking me how I was going to woo?"

"Ew Ei, don't say you're going to woo him. Are you fifty?"

"That is so not the point dude."

Denki rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh "He seems a little rude, so what? You like him right? I'm not going to judge you for falling for him. If he started being fucking mean to you that'd be a different story, but he just seems like he doesn't have a filter."

Eijirou knew his face was red again. "I'm not fucking falling for him! I just said he's cute!"

Hanta and Denki smiled at each other and Eijirou only kind of wanted to punch them both in the stomach.

"Sure, Ei." Hanta laughed. "Why don't you just take it day by day, ask him to hang out."

Eijirou sighed and leaned back against the couch "Yeah, okay, that I'll do."

…

After a day of laying in his bed feeling terrible Katsuki felt even less capable of dealing with his second day of classes. He couldn't decide if the party was a good decision or not and he just wanted to call his therapist. He knew he could but he just wanted to talk to someone in person. So he'd decided to wait until he saw Deku again and just gauge Deku's reaction to hearing about it. If it made him feel worse then he'd call.

He currently found himself awkwardly sitting on a stool in a far too empty room. It was the first time he was seeing the space he'd be working in for the next two semesters and he was actually really excited. He had a layer of anxiety behind it but he couldn't wait to get set up and get comfortable in his space.

The room wasn't that large but it had six movable walls that created 12 different studio spaces. The studio spaces weren't larger than six feet long by four feet wide but Bakugou could already picture his art hanging on the walls and himself hunched over a little table in the corner. He hoped it would be mostly independent work but he didn't really know how this professor would run the class.

His professor walked into the room just before their class was set to begin and took a seat on one of the stools by the windows. Katsuki had never seen someone look more miserable to be somewhere, this man looked like he'd never slept in his life and yet his messy hair made him look like he also just rolled out of bed.

"I'm your studio professor." He said suddenly, "You can just call me Aizawa." He stood and handed a stack of paper to a girl sitting nearest him. "Please take one and pass it around. It's a rule of the school that I have to go over the syllabus with you, but you are all now legally adults so I hope you'll do the adult thing and read it on your own because nobody wants to sit through me reading it."

Katsuki already liked him.

"Instead," He continued "we're going to learn to stretch a canvas." Aizawa walked over to a table that was already set up with supplies. "I'll give you a demo, and then everyone will be given the supplies to try for yourselves. Afterwards you can all select your studio spaces." Aizawa wasted no time with the demo and had everyone setup at tables to work.

Katsuki chose the table farthest from the group and the only other person near him was a girl who looked like she'd just walked out of a punk concert. He instantly liked her too. He had no intention of speaking to anyone but he was what Aizawa called 'a natural' at doing the corners of a canvas, so he couldn't avoid everyone's watchful eyes.

It didn't take long for that punk girl to wander over to his table. She looked bored out of her mind and lingered to his right for a minute before she finally spoke. "I can't get the corner right." She prompted, her tone as flat as her expression.

Katsuki glanced at her "Alright?"

"Can you show me how you're doing it?"

Katsuki just nodded and moved onto the next corner. He did it slowly and she stayed for the last two corners of the canvas too. When he finished that canvas she went back over to her table and got to work. Katsuki noticed when she'd finished working and looked over to see she'd done it just as well. She smirked at him and he smirked right back and happiness bloomed in his chest. This girl was about to be his second new friend.

When it came time for them to pick their studio spaces they chose ones right next to each other, even forfeiting the one with the good lighting from the windows. They didn't outright say it to each other but it seemed intentional on her part too when she flashed him a quick smile before disappearing behind their separating wall.

Katsuki hadn't brought much with him to the studio since he wasn't sure what he needed yet. It only took him a few minutes to get his stuff from his bag and to get his limited amount of furniture set up. He took a seat on his stool and scrolled through his phone waiting for Aizawa to give them further instruction.

"Alright," Aizawa called from the front of the room "for next class please have black and white oil paints and at least 2 canvases. Keep them small to start, no larger than 16 by 20 inches. We're going to start with a still life. You guys are done for today, but feel free to stay as long as you want or come back before next week. This space is yours and you have access to it as long as the building is open." With that he turned and left the room and Katsuki didn't really know what to do with himself.

Thankfully that girl popped her head around the wall.

"Hey"

Katsuki looked at her and fought back a smile. "Hey"

"I didn't tell you my name before, it's Kyuoka. Do you wanna go get some lunch?"

Katsuki could have sighed in relief. "I'm Katsuki, and sure."

Kyuoka smiled at him "Oh I know your name, Aizawa was just _so impressed _by your corner folding skills."

Katsuki felt himself flush "Oh shut up, he just said it was good."

Kyouka laughed and Katsuki felt more tension fall from his shoulders. Together they walked down the stairs to their cafeteria. They were fortunate that the painting department was right above it.

Only a few steps into the cafeteria and Katsuki instantly spotted a familiar head of red hair. He couldn't help his small smile. Eijirou saw him too and waved excitedly before standing from his table and rushing over to Katsuki.

"Hey!" Eijirou said with a wide smile "Do you want to come sit with us?"

Katsuki gave him a tentative smile in return "Uh," He turned to look at Kyouka "If you don't mind?"

Kyouka looked at Eijirou and then back at Katsuki before smiling "Oh, sure."

Katsuki and Kyouka grabbed some food before making their way over to Eijirou's table. He was sitting with his roommates and a girl with pink curly hair and heavy eye makeup that Katsuki definitely hadn't seen before.

"Oh! It's the feisty blonde again!"

Katsuki shot a glare at Denki. He was surprised he actually remembered their names. Not that he was going to use it now. "Oh, hi dunce face."

"Dude!" Eijirou exclaimed, but Katsuki could tell he was trying not to smile.

"What? He started it." Katsuki said as he sat next to Eijirou.

Kyuoka sat on his other side.

The girl with the pink hair stuck her hand out across the table, which Katsuki ignored so Kyouka ended up taking it. "Hi! I'm Mina."

"I'm Kyouka, this asshole is Katsuki."

Katsuki shot her a glare and shoved her a little. She wasn't _wrong, _but damn, they'd only been friends for, like, an hour.

He was about to snap when he felt Eijirou lean into his space. "Ha, she's funny."

Katsuki wanted to cling to the annoyance he was just filled with but it slipped away from him with every word Eijirou said.

"I'm Eijirou, dunce face here is Denki, and that's Hanta."

"Hey!" Denki cried "What the fuck!"

Katsuki smirked "It's just an accurate nickname and Eijirou is intelligent enough to value it."

Even Hanta seemed amused which left Denki to just pout and glare at them all.

Katsuki was happy to fade into the background of the noise as everyone around him talked. It was pretty nice getting to be with people like this and just be able to exist. He picked at his food and laughed quietly along with all of the idiots, but most of his attention was on Eijirou. He seemed to notice too, because he turned his attention to Katsuki.

"What class did you have today?" He asked with a small smile.

Katsuki didn't know why but it made him blush, just a little. "Painting. It's my major."

"No way! I'm in illustration!" Eijirou's face lit up.

Katsuki blinked at him "Okay?"

"Dude, we'll have a lecture together on Wednesdays!"

Katsuki cocked his head to the side and gave Eijirou a confused look.

Eijirou looked at him just as confused, "Did your professor not tell you?"

"Apparently not."

"Oh, the whole 2D department has a lecture in the last hour of our wednesday studios! It's for visiting artists to come tell us about their work."

"Huh," Katsuki was surprised Aizawa didn't mention it. Maybe it's a part of the syllabus they were supposed to read. "That actually sounds really cool."

"Yeah, and now we'll see each other there every week!"

Katsuki smiled "What's the rest of your schedule like?"

"Tomorrow I have animation, friday I have astronomy, and on mondays I have art history."

Katsuki's eyes widened "Wait, art history in the auditorium? The class at 9:45?"

"Yeah, that one. Are you in it too?" Eijirou looked thrilled by the news and Katsuki felt like it was contagious.

"Yeah! I guess I'll see you every Monday and wednesday." Katsuki felt like he'd smiled more today than he had in a long time.

"That's so cool! What's the rest of your schedule like?"

"I have drawing at 3 today, and on friday I have pre-calc and psychology."

Eijirou hummed "Pre-calc and psychology in one day that sounds terrible."

"I think it'll be good." Katsuki shrugged "I like that kind of stuff."

"Ah, like how I'm a jock, you're a nerd."

Katsuki glared at him. "I guess a person can be two things."

Eijirou smiled in return "I like how you didn't deny it."

Katsuki only huffed and turned back to his food but he couldn't hide the smile tugging at his lips.

…

The last two days of the week went by without an issue but Katsuki was still relieved to find himself standing in front of Deku's apartment. He was eager to get inside and finally talk to Deku about everything that had happened.

Once he was comfortably sitting on Deku's couch, bowl of rice in hand, he waited for Deku to ask. He knew he would.  
"Kacchan, how was your first week?"

"It was good." Katsuki took a bite of his rice.

"Just good? Have you met any new friends? Or have a favorite class yet?" Deku pushed a little further. He knew Katsuki wouldn't willingly offer the information up, even if he wanted to.

"My studio professor seems cool, and I really like my psychology class. I'm looking forward to a lot of what we're going to cover. Most of my classes just went over the syllabus though so it's hard to tell yet."

Deku hummed "Yeah, I'm sure you'll know in the next week or so. How's the environment in the dorms? Is everyone scrambling to make friends?"

Katsuki shrugged "I don't really know what everyone else is doing since I have a single, but I did go to a party."

Katsuki could feel Deku's eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He didn't need to look to see the surprise on his face.

"How was it?" Deku asked, careful as always. Katsuki could translate though, and what Deku really wanted to ask was if Katsuki had a panic attack.

"It was… good. I think."

"Yeah?"

Katsuki finally looked at Deku to nod and his relief was palpable.

"You know I have like a million questions, right?"

Katsuki nodded again "Ask away."

"Where was the party? How did you find out about it? Who did you go with?"

Katsuki could have laughed "Can you ask a question at a time, jesus. It was actually in your neighborhood and one of the guys that lives down the hall from me asked if I wanted to go. I went with him and his roommates."

"Huh! Were they nice?" Deku set his bowl down and turned his attention fully to Katsuki.

"I guess. Two of them seem like idiots, but they're okay."

"And the other?" Deku looked way too invested and it was starting to make Katsuki nervous. Or maybe it was just the topic itself.

"He was nice." Katsuki shoved another large spoonful into his mouth.

"You know I won't push if you don't really want me to, but I can tell something's up."

Katsuki swallowed and looked away from Deku. "I think he was flirting with me?"

"Oh?"

"And I can't tell if I had fun at the party, but I didn't hate it. At Least not after a little while." Katsuki hoped he wasn't blushing too badly and chanced a look at Deku.

"I'm really surprised you even went to the party at all. Was it really crowded?"

"Yeah, and my skin felt like it was on fire at first, but eventually I got comfortable."

"Really?"

"Well, no. Eventually we went outside so I could have some space, and then we went inside and I tried weed and I definitely felt more comfortable then."

"You what?! Damn Kacchan, really living that college life." Deku laughed.

"Shut up, I'm being serious!"

"Wait who'd you go outside with?"

"Eijirou, uh, the kid who invited me."

"The one who was flirting!"

"I think he _may _have been. I'm not sure."

"Okay, why do you think he was?"

"He gave me his jacket, and he was kind of touchy."

"Woah woah woah, what?" Deku looked genuinely shocked "And you were okay with that?"

"Once I was high, yeah. But, that's kind of my issue now. I woke up and felt kind of terrible that I was okay with it and still ended up having so much anxiety."

Deku nodded his head for a minute in thought. "You probably shouldn't smoke again if that's the case. How touchy was he? Should I be concerned?"

"God, no Deku. He just like leaned on me and rubbed my back a little, and that was really just because I choked on the smoke. And I never plan on smoking again. It was terrible. Can we stop now I'm starting to feel panicked." Katsuki put his hands on his knees and squeezed until his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck, sorry. I shouldn't have asked like that. Do you need anything?"

Katsuki shook his head roughly but he couldn't speak so he probably did need something. He took a shaky breath and counted in one, two, three, four, out one, two, three, four. Over and over. Deku got up and got a glass of water from the kitchen and once Katsuki felt he could hold it without shaking too badly he chugged it.

Neither of them spoke for a while, and Deku didn't say anything about the still half full bowl of rice going cold on the table. He just ate and gave Katsuki the time he needed to gather himself. Deku's seen enough of Katsuki's panic attacks to know this wasn't anything to get freaked out over, but he also knew he had to wait to see where Katsuki was at.

Katsuki's throat was dry when he finally did speak and his voice sounded scratchy "Sorry."

"You know it's okay." Deku gave him a tiny smile

"S fucking stupid." Katsuki shook his head and leaned further into the couch.

Deku shrugged "It is what it is."

Katsuki couldn't argue with that. "I think I want him to be flirting with me."

"Can I ask?" Deku smiled again and Katsuki couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Katsuki nodded "I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't okay with it."

"So you're gay?"

Katsuki almost wanted to laugh. It seemed silly to be having this conversation now after all the things they'd been through. "I don't know, I just know what it felt like when he gave me his jacket, and when he noticed I was uncomfortable but didn't ask about it and just tried to make it better. Like, this stupid fluttering in my stomach and my chest felt heavy. That kind of bullshit."

"So, you like him?"

"I'm surprised that wasn't your first question when I said he was flirting with me."

"Well I couldn't tell if you were into it until you explicitly said you were. Plus it doesn't really matter unless it matters to you. Like, I'm really glad you told me, and I think it's important, but if you show up to my apartment with a boyfriend it wouldn't be any different than you showing up with a girlfriend. If that makes any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks."

"Thanks for telling me."

Katsuki just gave him a shaky smile.

"Have you talked to him since the party?"

"Mhm, we ate lunch together on wednesday and turns out we have some classes together so I'll see him next week too."

"You should get his number."

"He has mine but he hasn't texted me yet."

"What! What is he waiting for?"

"I don't know. Like he asked me to sit with him in the cafeteria, he didn't have to do that." Katsuki said with a shrug

"No. I'd say he's at least interested in you even if it's platonic. So, maybe just give it time?"

"I will. I mean I'm gonna see him Monday morning anyway."

"Have you made any other friends?"

Katsuki huffed "Jesus Deku, are you my fucking mom? Yes I did."

Deku only smiled wider "Well, tell me about them."

"Her name is Kyouka. She's in my studio on Wednesdays and she seems really cool."

"Kacchan," Just the way Deku said it already had Katsuki feeling nervous again "if I throw a party can I meet your friends?"

"For fuck sake. I guess? But, please don't invite too many people."

"Of course not! It'll be tiny! Plus it's only the first week of the semester I probably won't throw it until after midterms."

"Okay you fucking nerd." Katsuki said with a snort.

Deku just rolled his eyes and shoved Katsuki's bowl over to him. "Eat your fucking rice."

Katsuki picked up the bowl with a grunt and stuffed his face.

He ended up staying the night and was actually surprised in the morning that Ochako had made breakfast, even for him. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to like her too and he'd only met her twice. Maybe he was even more desperate for friends than he had realized.


End file.
